Replacement
by kyochan-the-great
Summary: Casey Michaels moved to Japan two years ago (a bit grudgingly). Now she has a musician scholarship to Ouran of all places! She makes an unlikely friend in the form of one Haruhi Fujioka, and one day they hunt for quiet places. This is when Cas stubbles upon non other than the notorious Host Club! Except... they (understandably) mistake her for a boy! What will happen now?


_This place has so many friggen rooms, you'd think one would be empty. _I walked aimlessly though the halls of the alleged school, Ouran Academy. _I'm beginning to think that rich people come to school for the heck of it. _Opening another door, I looked in only to find the room overflowing with more students. _How many rich people _**_go _**_to this school? Geez. _I shut the door with a sigh. I turned around only to smack right into someone.

"Omph!"

"Ow." I gingerly stood up, rubbing my backside. That hurt. "I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was going. Are you okay?" I offered my hand to the person I had knocked over. The stranger lifted their head to look at me. "Oh hi Haruhi!" After adjusting her glasses, she stared at me for a minute, probably trying to remember my name.

"...Casey?" A smile wormed it's way onto her face. "It's nice to bump into you again." I let out a chuckle. We had become friends when we discovered that we were the only people in this school who weren't filthy rich. When I first met her I had tumbled over her stuff and crashed into her. I didn't get to talk to her much, so this was a nice coincidence.

"This seems to be a recurring theme with us, doesn't it?" I grinned at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Is that room noisy?"

"Oh totally." She groaned. "Want to help me find a music room?"

"Only if you help me find a quite place to study."

"Deal." So off we went. We didn't really talk about anything, just chit chat. I was amazed by Haruhi though. She had made it into Ouran because she was the smartest person I know, while I had made it in thanks to my music talent.

I readjusted my hold on my violin case. "So are you going to practice?" I glanced over at Haruhi. She was looking at my case.

"Yeah. I gotta keep up my magic fingers if I want to stay in this school." I wiggled my fingers in her face with a goofy grin. She laughed at my antics. I then poked her forehead. "You need to study to keep your brain nice and smaht." She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I've been meaning to ask you. I know you're originally from America, but where did you live? I don't think I know a place that has an accent quite like yours." I let out a breathy laugh.

"My so called 'accent' is from me watching way to many westerns and British telly for most of my childhood."

"Telly?"

"Yeah. I watched reruns of Doctor Who and I'm a suckah for Indiana Jones." I let out a dreamy sigh. "Yup. I'm a full fledged dork."

"Huh. I didn't know watching television could make someone have such a distinct accent. I've lived in Japan all my life, so I guess I have a japanese accent." I laughed.

"Oh yes you do." I smiled at her and she smiled back. We came to the end of the hallway and I was confused. _How did we get here? Better yet, where exactly is 'here'?_ Suddenly I felt Haruhi's presence leave my side. I looked around only to see that she had continued down the other hall.

"This is your stop. See you later." She gave my a wave before turning around and kept on walking. Still confused as to why this was 'my stop', I looked up at the door sign.

**Music Room #3**. _An abandon music room eh? Perfect._ I tucked my violin case under my arm so I could find my headphones. I had downloaded the song I had to practice onto my iPod so I could play along. Shoving the headphones over my ridiculously messy hair and ears, I opened the door.

After I had open the surprisingly heavy door, I was blinded by a really bright light and the smell of roses filled my nose. I sneezed. _It's like they made this a castle from some fairytale...damn rich people. _I walked into the room while trying to find the song on my iPod, which meant that I didn't see the group of boys posing not 10 feet from me. I also couldn't hear anything said young men were saying due to my headphones blocking any sound from reaching my ears. I sensed a window to my right so I turned and walked in that direction. I was facing the window while I unpacked my violin from it's comfy looking case, still ignorant of the guys.

"Ah ha!" I finally found the song on my iPod. _Maybe I shouldn't have so many songs on it..._ Quick as lightning, I pressed play and got into playing position. The first four notes rang out from my violin loud enough so that I could hear them over the iPod, but not obnoxiously loud. After playing the introduction part, I couldn't help it. I started to sing.

"_I see you come. I watch you go._

_You never seem to leave me though."_

My low alto voice came out quite, in time with the strokes across the strings. I enveloped myself in the music, becoming one with it as the notes washed out my senses like tidal waves.

"_So is this love? or hate? we'll see._

_You're...you're makin' me crazy."_

A smile graced my face as I sang this part. The music bringing back fond memories of me and my brother playing together. My eyes drew themselves closed, and all I could see, hear, and feel, was the music.

"_Inside my dreams you're all I see._

_Well, all I see is you and me."_

Here I pictured to my brother, smiling lovingly at me. Sometimes I wish he was still here...

"_Crazy maybe, I swear I'm fine._

_I...I really don't mind."_

This part never seemed to quite fit the rest of the song, but I couldn't think of anything better, so I just left the lyrics alone.

"_If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance._

_Maybe we can take this chance..._

_Maybe you're my love!"_

I slowly spun around, eyes closed, almost like looking at different people in a circle around myself, ending with a little jump to signal the tempo change.

"_And I would like to find,_

_A hand like yours to take mine._

_And with one kiss,_

_will stop time and I'll fall in love with you!_

_Tomorrow's far away_

_Let's place our hope in today._

_Just you and me, in our beautiful spring._

_And we'll always fall in love, again!"_

I found myself dancing around my little section of the room, a wild grin on my face. This song always made me feel happy, no matter what. I was really glad that I had been able to learn the string version of this song, cause now I could play it anytime I wanted!

"_Maybe you're my love!"_

I slowed the tempo down to the original and drew out the last note, making it resonate across the rather expansive room. I let out a satisfied sigh. _Another great practice._ I began to put away my precious violin, making sure it was safely packed away for the next time I used it. Closing the lid, I pulled down my headphones so that they were resting around my neck and shoulders. Placing my hands on my hips, I gave a curt nod to my trusty case.

"Yeah." Whatever I was expecting, it certainly was **not** the hand that placed itself on my shoulder. "That was amazing!"

"! #$%$!" A very undignified sound ripped it's way past my lips as I jumped 10 feet into the air. Since I was next to the window, and the window had curtains... Well, let's just say that I grabbed those curtains like my life depended on it.

When I peeked through my tightly-shut eyes, I found the Host Club.

The silence was so think you could cut it with a knife. I stared down at the group of (really good-looking) men from my perch. They stared up at me. Deciding that nothing was going to happen anytime soon, and deeming it safe to come down, I ever so slowly inched my way down the curtain. There was a light tap as my feet made contacted with the polished marble floor. Wiping my hands on my pants, I judged- I mean, _surveyed_ the boys before me.

A rather tall Blondie with purple eyes stood in front of everyone. Probably the leader. A glasses wearing, black haired boy stood to the left of Blondie. Most likely the second in command if his expression is anything to go by. Intelligent too. Next were two boys who looked like polar opposites. One was very tall while the other was very short. One had black hair while the other had a dirty-blonde color. One was **very** intimidating and the other was **very **cute. I kinda felt like they had a special relationship. Lastly, on Blondie's other side, stood a pair of doppelgangers. One word came to mind when I looked at them, and that word was Devil. All in all they looked like the most ragtag group of people I have ever seen.

Realizing that no one had moved, let alone said anything, I tried to break the suffocating tension. "You can just..._feel _the _awkward_." I mumbled to myself before looking back at Blondie. "So...who are you?" **That**, apparently, was the wrong thing to ask. Like someone had flipped a switch, Blondie smiled so wide I thought his face might spit in two, while he began to gesticulate very dramatically.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy.

The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." Sometime during Blondie's shpeal, he had appeared right next to me and trapped my shoulders in his grasp. He extended his hand in a 'I'm explaining that' kind of way.

"Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Blondie concluded, posing for, I guess some sort of reaction, to his _wonderful_ speech.

"This is a Host Club? Deh crap is a 'host club'?" I was dumbfounded. _What the heck kind of operation does this school run?!_

"Oh wow, it's a boy." The two gingers speaking in unison gave me the creeps. _And who are they callin' it?! How rude!_

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Glasses asked the twins. _So their names are Hikaru and Kaoru._

"Yeah, but he's shy." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him."

I could practically see the lightbulb go off over Glasses' head. About what I have no idea. "Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. scholarship student." The way he said Mr. made me realize that he 'figured out' that I was really a girl. _This could be fun. Let's see how long it takes the rest to figure it out. _I smirked at Glasses and he seemed to get the message that I knew that he knew that I was a girl.

Blondie gasped in shocked amazement as he sprung from his place beside me to right in front of my face. "What? You must be Casey Michaels. You're the exceptional musician student we've heard about."

I gave him a 'no shit sherlock' expression. "Duh. You just heard me play, which reminds me...how much of that did you hear?" I wasn't necessarily embarrassed, I just didn't like people listening to me play without my knowledge. Plus, you know, my singing sucked. "And call me Cas."

I was ignored as Glasses began to explain. "Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." _Commoner_ "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as a musician student, Mr. Michaels." _Audacious Commoner_

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes to add to my sarcasm. Blondie either ignored my sarcasm or didn't notice it. _Which should have been really hard to miss._

"You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Michaels. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." _I get the feeling that this guy likes to hear himself talk._ Blondie had grabbed my shoulders again, but this time he started to twirl me and pass me from arm to arm. _I feel like a ragdoll. _I didn't really mind only because I didn't give two craps for what this guy was saying, causing me to have a blank face. Although I was slightly offended that he thought I was a poor person.

"I'm not broke or anything, so stop it with the 'poor' crap." I could see my words go through one ear and out the other.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" Blondie literally sparked with the passion he was putting into his speech.

I ducked out of his grasp, snagged my forgotten violin off the floor, and headed for the door.

"Cas is out, peace." I threw them a peace sign as I walked toward the door. I was about to open it when my free arm was tugged back.

"Hey! Come back here, Cas-chan! You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!" The short cutie looked at me in amazement with flowers dancing around his blonde head. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I ruffled his hair.

"I'm not a hero, just a musician." My face shifted into a look of puzzlement. "And why are you calling me Cas-_chan_?" I was American, we don't have the honorific thing.

I guess my puzzled look looked more like a pissed-off look because the little sweetie appeared to be scared and ran behind the really tall and stoic man.

Blondie looked like he was mulling over something in a classic thinking pose. "I never would have imagined the famous musician would be so openly gay."

My eyebrows nearly shot off my face. "Openly _what?!"_

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type?" -Tall, dark and handsome- "The boy lolita?" -Little cutie- "How about the mischievous type?" -Hikaru and Kaoru- "Or the cool type?" -Glasses-

"What? No! I just wanted to practice!" I was promptly ignored.

Blondie ran his hand through his hair in a 'i'm making myself look hotter' way. "Or maybe you're into a guy like me." He grabbed my chin and brought his face centimeters away from mine. He stared deeply into my hair covered eyes. "What do you say?"

I have this thing where I get really flustered when another face is close to mine, male or female. So I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I head-butted him.

I then violently leapt backwards and felt my back collide with some sort of pot. From there everything seemed to be going in slow-mo. Putting my relatively fast reflexes to use, I turned around and reached for the pot-thing. Just when it was about to smash into the floor, I wrapped my fingers around the handle.

A collective breath was released as I hovered there, one hand on the vase's pedestal. I went to stand up, but I guess the floor really hated me, because suddenly the pedestal I was leaning on gave out.

**_CRASH_**

Slowly, I propped myself up, only to be met with the shattered remains of the vase. "...GAH!"

"Awww." One of the gingers groaned. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." The other ginger finished.

I felt my eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What?! 8 million yen? How many dollars is that? How many dollars are in 8 million yen?" I started babbling nonsense. _No way I have that kind of money!_ Mr. Tallman helped me off the floor since I couldn't move without getting shards imbedded in my skin.

Scratching the back of my head, I sweatdropped. "Hehe... I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." Double trouble _kindly_ pointed out.

One of them continued the harassment. "What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

"OI! What's wrong with my sweatah?" I pulled on said sweater for emphasis. For the up-teenth time today, I was ignored.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Glasses had picked up a piece of the vase and was examining it. He was plotting something, I could smell it.

Blondie, now known to me as Tamaki, had recovered from my headbutt which he had been crying about (nobody cared) and dramatically sat in a throne-like chair I hadn't noticed until now. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Michaels." Dramatic leg cross. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do." Dramatic point. "Since you have no money, you can pay with your body."

"_Excuse me?!"_

"That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog." _Sudden change in attitude_ I let out a 'phew' before the meaning of Tamaki's words were processed. _I DON'T WANT TOO! _

_I don't think I can handle this. I've been captured by a bunch of boys calling themselves a host club. I'm so gonna get it... _I felt my soul leave my body as I thought over the situation.

Little cutie poked me. "Poke poke?" And I fell over.

The Host Club is now open for business.

_Stupid rich people. Why do I have to go shopping? Can't they just order over the phone?_ I grumbled to myself as I walked back towards Music Room #3. As I was opening the door, I sneezed violently. Twice. "Ugh." I tuned into what was going on in the room, lazily looking around as I did so.

"I don't know if I'd call him that. Speak of the devil." Tamaki waved at me. "Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" I felt my eyebrows crease.

"Piglet? I thought I was a dog." Shrugging my shoulders, I walked over to Tamaki and placed the shopping bag into his hands. He beamed at me in thanks and rustled around the bag, checking that I did indeed get everything. Confusion crossed his face as he pulled out something.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki held a jar in his hands as he inspected it from every angle. Peeking over his shoulder I read the label. _Why didn't he just read the label the lazy butt. _

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." I deadpanned. I just kinda stood there not really knowing what to do, my face slipping into it's blank state.

Unfortunately Tamaki wasn't satisfied with my response, so he kept talking. "I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" _The heck should I know? Okay, time for Plan B: Bullshit my way through everything._

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." _please be right please be right please be right- _"It's instant?" A pair of girls that were sitting on a couch said in sync. In all honesty, it was really creepy. Racking my mind for something, I was saved by the Blonde buffoon.

"Wow, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water." Tamaki sounded proud of himself for knowing something, so I just shut my mouth and pretended I wasn't there.

Suddenly there was nine girls standing behind the synchronized-chicks' couch, causing me to nearly have a heart attack. The girl on the left side of the couch leaned in. "I didn't know there was such a thing." Next, the girl on the right leaned in. "So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans."

"Mm Hmm." All the girls behind the couch nodded, once again creeping me out with their sync-ness.

Bam! I was surrounded by the rest of the Host Club and five more girls. Sucking in my breath in a way I am ashamed of, I clutched at my heart. _SERIOUSLY. Stahp! _

"Commoners are pretty smart." Glasses complimented. _I should really learn these guys' names._

"100 grams for 300 yen?-" "-That's a lot less than what we normally pay." The twins decided to throw in their two cents.

I was getting more and more pissed off the more these idiots spoke. "Dear Lord I didn't think it mattered! I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee. _Sheesh_!"

"No, I'll keep it." _Le GASP! _"I'm going to give it a try." Dramatic stand. "I will drink this coffee!" _Le BIGGER GASP! _Apparently everyone thought Tamaki was some hero or whatever and started clapping. He held up a hand to cease the clapter.

"All right, Casey-" "It's Cas." "-Get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."

_I hate my life._

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." The pretty girl left on the couch snarked.

"I know right? That stuff is nasty." The girl started and looked up at me, smiling nervously.

"I was just talking to myself." I just gave her a closed-eye smile.

"You know you have lovely hair." She lightly touched her hair at my comment. _I love throwing people off._

"Casey."

I grumbled. "It's Cas! Imma coming. Don't get your panties in a twist." I stood behind a table that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. _Biscuits, how do I even make coffee? I don't know this crap! CONTINUE OPERATION BULLSHIT! _"Whoosh, magic." I unenthusiastically mumbled, praying to any higher being that I did it right.

Tamaki didn't seem phased in the least. "Let the tasting begin." The girls all took a cup and nervously stared at them.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me."

_You bunch of ninnies. _

Suddenly Tamaki dipped one of the girls being a sissy, without spilling the coffee. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" _EW NOPE I'M OUT. _

"_Oh well then_, I would drink it." I pulled a face as I gagged a little. _That's so gross. It's like a mama bird feeding baby birds... _

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit." I whispered and unless it was my imagination, I saw Kyoya convulse slightly, almost like he was holding back a snort.

I ambled my way around with a tea set, giving a cup to anyone who wanted one. On my path around I over heard the twins with their customers. "So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed."

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." This little scene make the girls squeal like fangirls.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." _I have. Still, GAAAAAAAAAAAYY._

Mr. Tallman entered the room with cutie on his back. _Aw~. _"Sorry, we're running late." Cutie yawned as Mr. Tallman set him on his feet.

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!" One of the girls chirped. _I'm gonna guess that Honey is Cutie and Mori is Mr. Tallman. I highly doubt the big guy's name is 'Honey'. Then again..._

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another girl greeted.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Honey was seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"So cute!" _I just thought that. It's hard to believe that Honey is a third year._

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." I jumped. _WHERE THE FLIP DID GLASSES COME FROM?! _"And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." _...I can totally see that._

"Cas-chan!" Honey leapt at me, and having dealt with this before, I grabbed his hands and swung him around. He giggled in glee. "Hey Cas-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" Little flowers danced around his head as he beamed. I smiled.

"Thank you for offering, but I don't really want cake right now." I ruffled his hair with an apologetic smile.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Honey pulled out a pink bunny from behind his back and offered it to me.

I frantically waved my hands in front of me. "Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" _Dang this kid knows how to guilt trip someone._ I stared at Usa-chan and felt a blush dust my cheeks.

I bent down so I was eye level with the bunny. "He is really adorable..." Honey peeked out from behind his bunny and breathed an 'Oh'. _Guess that's another lightbulb. Poo._

He gave me Usa-chan and bounced back over to his customers. "Take good care of him, okay?" Honey jumped onto the couched and started rolling around like a five year old.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Glasses explained. "Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%." _I kinda figured that._

"What's Japan coming to?" I grumbled as I hugged Usa-chan.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate." He gave me a shit-eating grin. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Casey- "Cas." "-But just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" He was trying to intimidate me, ha!

"As a matter of fact I do." I pointed to myself. "American, remember? Besides, I'm not gonna run away from a stupid debt. 'I meant what I said, I said what I meant. An elephant is faithful 100%.'" Glasses blinked at me, slightly surprised that I had said anything. I inwardly cheered. "Oh yeah. Speaking of your family, what's your name?"

Glasses recovered from his initial shock and covered it up by readjusting his glasses. "Kyoya Ootori."

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." A voice whispered. Whoever it was blew on my neck. I yelped as I jumped away and almost crashed into Kyoya, shuddering. _WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?_

After I calmed myself down, I turned to glare at Tamaki, who was the perpetrator. "Never do that again."

Tamaki looked me over in disappointment. "You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

"Good. I don't want girls looking at me." I griped, still upset. Tamaki didn't seem to get that I didn't want to talk to him. He gasped in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me."

"Why should I? It's not like I live my life to please others. I've got important stuff to worry about, and appearances and labels aren't on that list. I don't understand why there even is such a thing as a host club when it's what's inside that counts anyway." _It's not like the people I love care about what I look like._

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out." I anime fell.

"Are you serious?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living?" _He's very serious. _I sighed. "And think about this, Casey." "Cas!" "Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things." _There's a word to describe people like him._ "That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty." _It's right on the tip of my tongue._ "For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And..." _Dangit what is it?_ "I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides..." _Egotistical Moron? No, although he is one... It's one word and it fits perfect._ "... But above all else, Casey-" "Cas." "-You must remember... how effective a glance to this side can be."

"Yatta I got it!"

"Oh, did I strike a chord-"

"**Obnoxious**." Without warning, Tamaki was sulking in a corner with rose pedals falling around him. _Wha...uh, emo corner? _"Um, I'm sorry Tamaki?"

The twins came up behind me laughing. "You're a hero, all right." Hikaru chuckled. _But he is a pain in the neck._

"Sorry, Tamaki. I guess your lesson did strike a chord." Tamaki stood up and spun around with renewed enthusiasm.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." He held out his hand in a come-hither way.

"Wow. Bipolar much?"

"Boss." Kaoru spoke up.

"Call me king!" _uh, okaaay._

Kaoru continued like he wasn't interrupted. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting-" "-but he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." Without missing a beat Hikaru picked up Kaoru's thought. "He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." Hikaru and kaoru had planted themselves in front of me and took my glasses off my face before freezing in shock.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot I had my glasses on. I'm only suppose to where them when I read. Guess I forgot to take 'em off... what?" Tamaki had pushed his way between the gingers and was breathing funny. "Is there something on my face?" He looked at the ground and randomly snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki ordered them to do something that completely flew over my head. The twins saluted.

"Got it." In a flash I was picked up and run into a side room. Before I could even react I was sitting in a chair and a rather busty woman was standing in front of me, smiling blindingly.

"Hello dear! I'm Suoh-san's hairstylist! I'll be styling your hair today!" She pulled out a comb and a pair of scissors.

"Wha-WOAH THERE MISSY. Touch my hair and I will bite you." I snapped with a ferocious glare. She shrank back at my threat.

"B-but sir, I'm suppose to style it." She whimpered.

Softening my glare I sighed. "...Fine. But NO. CUTTING." She nodded her head in understanding and picked up a straightener. She went to work and before I knew it my hair had, by some miracle, been tamed. It still fell over my eyes, but dang did I look sexy. I nodded in approval as I grinned at the woman. "I look hot. Thanks." She blushed so hard I could've fried an egg on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something (or squeal) when the dynamic duo snatched me up again. They carried me to a closed off section of the room with a curtain. "Here. Change into this uniform."

I backed away from them, slightly scared. "Wha? Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" They both jumped me.

"OI! Back off!" I snapped, trying to get away.

"Change! Change! Change!" They chanted, trying to rip off my clothes.

"Stop it! I can change myself! GET OUT!" I shoved them out with all my rage and closed the curtain firmly. I heard them trying to stop themselves.

"Whoa..." _Aw biscuits. Now they know too._

I stripped quickly in case someone *_coughthetwinscough*_ came barging in. I kept my black muscle shirt on though, just in case. Didn't want them to see **that**. I put on the pants and buttoned up the shirt before coming up against my nemesis, **_the tie_**. I glared at it with all of my hate. I've never been able to tie one and it makes me so mad! It's just a stupid piece of cloth (or in this case, silk). Growing frustrated, I slipped on the jacket and buttoned it.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki's voice came in through the curtain impatiently. I growled and jammed the tie into my pocket. I opened my mouth to retort when I saw my reflection. _Daaaaang I'm smokin'. _I popped my shirt collard and smirked at myself. _Aw yeah. _Feeling smug, I dramatically opened the curtain and posed. "How do I look?"

Tamaki surprised me. "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!" I paused as my eyes widened.

"Cas-chan, you look so cute!" Honey add with a bright smile. _They think i'm... cute? _I felt the blush raise on my face.

"If we had known that's how you really look..." Hikaru started. "...we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished. My blushed deepened.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya's comment caused my face to flush fully and I had to cover my mouth as I looked down, trying to hide my face beneath my hair. _No one's really called me cute before._

No one seemed to notice my blush, and if they did no one commented on it. _Thank heavens. _Tamaki must have wanted to hear himself again, because he started talking. "You know, that's just what I was thinking." _Bullcrap..._ "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club." Tamaki pointed at me. "I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." I snapped my head up at his words.

"A host?" I sweatdropped. "...Does that mean I can keep the uniform?"

Cas is now open for business.

I found myself sat at a table with three girls, and they **wouldn't stop asking questions. **"So, tell me, Cas. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yeah, it's so pretty." _ I can't anymore. I don't know how to handle girls, I grew up with a brother! I practically am a boy! ...Oh wait..._

"So why did you join the host club, Cas?" I suddenly remembered the vase as it shattered. _All I gotta do is get 100 girls to request me and I'm home free! I can do this._

"I see. Your brother disappeared 7 years ago and your parents are traveling the world, away on business. You have two 5 year olds living alone with you? Who takes care of them?"

"I take care of them most of the time, but Miss Emiko, my neighbor, helps when I'm at school. They're not really related to me. I found them 2 years ago in an ally." As I recalled the memory, my hand subconsciously touched the place where **that **was beneath my collarbone. "I'm planning on adopting them when I turn 18. It's fun having someone to take care of. Sure I had a lonely childhood, but now I have Tony and Sebby." A warm smile spread across my face at the thought of my two babies.

"So... uh..." "is it okay if tomorrow..." "...we request to sit with you again?" Each one of the girls had a blush on their faces as I continued to smile.

"That would be lovely. Thank you ladies." I continued to chat with the girls until I heard the snap of a finger.

"Casey, come here for a minute." Tamaki called me over to the couch he was at. Mumbling an 'excuse me', I got up and walked over.

"It's CAS." I sighed. I really wanted to bark like a dog at him, but realized I would probably be scolded."What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji." He introduced the red-headed girl next to him. _It's that snob._

_Grin and bear it._ "Miss, it's wonderful to meet you." I was crushed into an over excited idiot's chest as he spun around rapidly. "_MMPH!"_

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" Tamaki exclaimed with joy. My face heated up when I realized he had called me cute again.

Ayanokoji held up her hand in a hesitant 'stop' motion. "Uh, Tamaki." She sweatdropped.

Tamaki continued his spazzout "Oh you're so cute!" I couldn't take it anymore. I was either going to vomit from the dizziness or explode with embarrassment.

"M-mori! Help!" I cried out. I was suddenly yanked out of Tamaki's grasp and held in the air like Simba. I was facing my savior so I saw the faint blush that lasted for a second on his cheeks. _Frack man, another lightbulb. I suck at this. That leaves Tamaki._

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki complained with his hands up in surrender. A big grin instantly lit up his face. "Come on little one. Let daddy give you a big hug!" _Daddy? Wha, that would've made him, like, 2...OH GOSH NO._

My face contorted in disturbed disgust as Mori set me down and left, his task complete. "You are SO not my dad." _Bad mental images! Bad! Bad! _Despite my thoughts, I hugged Tamaki. He seemed surprised that I hugged him, and as I stepped away I saw a blush on his face. _I didn't hug him that tight, so no lightbulb. Huh, weird._ I shrugged it off.

The club was going to end in an hour and I had gotten to know the three girls who had sat with me pretty well. It was fun, but talking with them made me realize that the girls here all had mental problems. I went to grab my bag only to find that it wasn't were I put it. "Huh. Where's my bag?" I searched the room but came up empty. I was getting worried. My wallet was in my bag and it has pictures of my parents, my brother, and my little ones. I passed the window I had played in front of when I first entered this room and something told me too look outside. Scanning the ground, I saw what had caught my eye. It was my bag. In a pond. _SHIT._ "Are you kidding me!" I ran out of the room in a panic. _How did that happen? Was it a bully? This sucks! I knew these rich kids were brats!_ I continued to sprint down the hallway, a thunderous expression on my face, when I passed someone. Recognizing who it was, I slowed to a stop, my back facing her.

"Oh, it's you again." Aya-what's-her-face said in distain. "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." She started walking away, but like hell I was going to let her have the last word.

"At least I'm not a first class _hellcat_." She let out a gasp of anger as I turned to face her. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "Ta-ta." I gave her a wave with a smirk on my face. Then I jumped out the conveniently open window.

Thank the lord that it was only the second story. Just to be safe, I ninja-rolled when I hit the ground to avoid injury and, luckily, it worked. I'm not athletic or super talented or anything, heck, the last time I tried that I broke my collar bone, I just have faster reflexes than most and am pretty agile.

I made my way over to the pond. _Wait. That jump was AWESOME! Why can't I be that boss all the time?_ Standing at the edged, I grimaced. _This is gonna take a while. _I kicked off my shoes and socks and rolled up my pant-legs. I shuddered when I waded into the clean looking pond. It was gross. The bottom was squishy and I'm pretty sure the gunk had eaten my feet. Steeling my resolve I pushed my sleeves up and started to gather my things. I had managed to find almost everything that had been in my bag, but the one thing I was worried about most I had yet to find. Sifting through the pond bed my mind started to wander. _I'm 1000% sure that it was that retarded red-head that did this. Heh, I hope she dies. Whatever, I need to find my wallet! Why did I think it was a good idea to keep my wallet with my stuff and not in my pocket? I'm such an idiot sometimes. _

_"_Hey, commoner!" The sudden loud voice of Tamaki caused me to stubbled forward, effectively dunking my head in the water. I reeled back and sputtered, glaring at the blonde. He just ignored me. "You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that." He glanced down and furrowed his eyebrows in surprise when he spotted my stuff sprawled out on the ground. "Why is your bag all wet?"

I sighed and shook my hair out, trying to dry it. "Oh I don't know, it was only in the pond." Sarcasm dripped from my mouth. "It's nothing, I got it." I sighed again as I mumbled, "I just can't find my wallet."

I turned at the sound of splashing and was surprised to see that Tamaki had started fishing around a different part of the pond. I stood up and frantically waved my hands around. "Oi! What are yah doin'? You'll get wet!"

Tamaki just kept chuggin' along. "A little water never hurt anyone." A small, knowing smile ghosted his face. "Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." I just stared at him. The sun was hitting the water just right, causing Tamaki to be backlit.

It was... beautiful_._

"Hang on a second. This what you're looking for?" He held up my black wallet in triumph. I continued to stare at him in awe. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space." A teasing tone slipped into his voice. "You're not falling for me, are you?" My eyes widened as I started out of my trance at his words and snatched my wallet out of his hand angrily, embarrassed that I had been caught.

"No!" I snapped, but I was struggling to force down the blush that wanted to show itself.

Tamaki chuckled lightly but then frowned. "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"

I fumbled for an answer since I didn't think he would believe me if I told him the truth. "Well, erm, uh... I dropped it." Tamaki tilted his head to the side in confusion. "...Out the window." It sounded more like a question that a statement and I knew I was busted. Incredibly, Tamaki seemed to accept my blatantly obvious lie with a bright smile.

We waddled our way over to the bank and climbed onto the grass and sat in silence as we put on our shoes. _Well this isn't awkward at all_. The uncomfortable silence stretched on as we made our way back to Music Room 3. _I can't take it anymore._ Glancing over at Tamaki, I notice he had a big ol' smile on his face. _Well then. _I broke the silence. "Hey Tamaki?" He perked up and turned his head to blind me with a dazzling smile.

"Yes, Casey?"

I sighed. "I would like it if you called me Cas. It's what my friends call me." It took me a minute to realize that Tamaki was no longer walking beside me. I scanned the hall way and found that he had stopped walking and was looking at me with impossibly wide eyes. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head in confusion. "Tamaki? You ok- OMFH!" I was engulfed in a hug and squeezed so hard I thought I was going to pop. "L-let go-o." I wheezed, trying to suck in air to my now-crushed lungs. Tamaki held on for a moment longer before pulling back enough so I could breathe. I gasped as my breath returned and I peeked at him through my hair. His face expressed so much _joy._ I thought he was going to start crying or something.

"Of course I will! You're so cute!" He crushed me into another hug as my face flared up. _Stop calling me cute dangit... _After letting him hug me for a second I wriggled out of his grasp. Quickly I turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice my still-red face.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." I walked briskly with a hand covering my mouth, trying desperately to suppress the heat on my face. Tamaki quickly caught up and placed a hand over my shoulders causing me to jump slightly.

"Of course my darling Cas!" His happiness radiated off of him like sunshine. His words renewed the blush that I was trying to disperse. _Y-you idiot._ Tamaki practically dragged me the rest of the way to the Music Room, almost skipping in glee. _I didn't think something so small would make him so friggin happy. _

The doors burst open with flourish when Tamaki opened them, holding me close to him. Everyone in the room turned to look at us as silence suddenly filled the room. Tamaki posed dramatically, his hand in the air. "Do not fret my precious kittens! Your beloved prince has returned! My _dear friend Cas_ had misplaced his bag so I, being the gentleman that I am, lent him a helping hand in his search. And we have returned successful!" I could only sigh as I was once again dragged in to the room and over to the other hosts. Tamaki released me and clapped his hands twice. "Now gentlemen, back to your tables! It isn't nice to keep our customers waiting." He sang as he spun off, most likely to his table.

I sighed in defeat as I slumped over. Hikaru and Kaoru came up to me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders. "What did you do to Tono-" "To make him so-" "_Happy?_" I shook my head and looked at them both in turn.

"I don't really know. I just wanted him to call me Cas since that's what my friends normally call me." I heard Kyoya sigh and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, silently telling him to explain.

"You told him to call you Cas. Since you explained that only your friends call you that, you have openly admitted he was your friend. Thus, making him very happy." He adjusted his glasses so they were reflecting the light and you couldn't see his eyes.

It took me a minute before it clicked. "Oh." Hikaru and Kaoru edged their way into my line of sight with mischievous grins spread across their faces.

"Does that mean we can call you Cas?" I eyed them funnily, wondering why they would ask me that.

"Yes you can." I replied in with an obvious 'duh' in my tone. Their smiles grew as they let go of me and pranced away, arm in arm. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, causing my bangs to swoosh into my emerald eyes. "...I just made a mistake didn't I?" I asked to no one in particular as we watched them go. Kyoya gave me a nod and I sighed for the gazillienth time in the past 5 hours.

Honey suddenly jumped on my back and exclaimed, "Can I call you Cas Cas-chan?" I eyed him from over my shoulder unfazed. _Hasn't he already?_

"You already do Honey. It's okay." He looked at me with wide happy eyes and a smile as flowers danced around his head. With a 'Yay!' he bounced back over to Mori. "You can guys can call me Cas too if you want." I added offhandedly to Kyoya and Mori. Kyoya just nodded and Mori went 'Hn'.

I smiled at them all before turning around to go back to my table. Kyoya stopped me. "Oh yes. I forgot to tell you, Casey. You have another customer waiting for you." he said nonchalantly, writing in his black notebook, folder, thing. I pouted slightly since he didn't call me Cas, and honestly I was a little hurt, but nodded in understanding as I continued back to my table. _I've only been here one day and I'm already claiming things. My table, my friends... oh boy._

Imagine my surprise when I saw Aya-something waiting at my table, sipping some tea. I quickly locked away my hate towards this girl and plastered a smile on my face.

I sat down with all of the elegance I could muster just to piss her off, and I gave her the 'smile'. "Hello again." She wasn't looking at me, just sipping her tea like it was the most relaxing thing in the world. _Fine then, ignore me. _We sat in silence, the She-witch quietly drinking her tea while my strained smile remained on my face.

"I heard what happened to your bag. That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." _Heh. Never said anything about dropping it in the pond._ She set sown the teacup and placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers. "And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right?" _Oh frick no. Shizuo time. kill kill kill kill kill kill-_ "The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." -_kill kill kill._

I looked her dead in the eyes and held her there for a moment. "You're jealous." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a guess, it was a fact. She stared at me with wide, almost wild, eyes and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

**_YANK._**

**_CRASH._**

**_CLATTER._**

In one swift movement, I had somehow been tugged forward and was now hovering over a distressed Aya-blah. I immediately realized that it must look like I pinned her down. I froze, eyes wide with fear at what was going to happen. Aya-bop had been shrieking the second we crashed to the floor. "No, Casey, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

**_SPLASH._**

I sat on my hunches as I stared at the twins leaning over us, shocked that they had dumped water on me without warning. In the corner of my eye I saw Aya-baya scowl at them. "Why did you do that?" There was only a hint of anger in her voice, but she hid it well. She was pulled up by non other than the man of the hour, Tamaki. Aya-may instantaneously switched into damsel-in-distress mode, trying to get Tamaki on her side. "Do something, Tamaki. Casey just assaulted me." She whimpered pathetically. Tamaki brushed her wet bangs out of her face only for them to fall back down again.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" I was still stunned into silence, but a noise past through my lips as I stared at Tamaki in awe.

Aya-butt became panicked and it was painfully obvious that she was nervous. "You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" She stuttered, scrambling for a way out of the mess she found herself in.

Tamaki just held her head as he stared at her with hair covering his eyes. "You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear." I peeked at the twins when I saw movement and I would have chuckled at their position if I had been capable of coherent thought. They were shrugging, water pitchers still in hand, and their tongues sticking out with their otherwise blank expressions. My attention snapped back to Tamaki as he continued. "If there's one thing I know, Cas is not that kind of a man." Something in me gave a jolt when he said this, but I brushed it aside.

Tears welded up in Aya-wanny's eyes. "But why, Tamaki?" She shoved him weakly and ran around him. "You idiot!" Sobbing, she slammed the door on her way out.

And then there was me, sitting dumbfounded in a puddle on the floor.

Tamaki turned to face me, hand on hip and fist over mouth in a modified thinking pose. "Hmm, now how am I going to punish you?" _Wait WHAT._ "Because it is your fault after all." _Aw HELL nah. _He pointed at me with dramatic flare. "Your quota is now one thousand!"

I paled instantly. "Wha...One...th-thousand?" Fake tears glazed my eyes as my whole being slumped forward. _CRY FOREVER. _I snapped out of my self pity party when a hand was held out in front of my face.

"Come on." My eyes trailed up the arm to find Tamaki attached to the other end and I blinked at him. He stretched a little more, eagerly anticipating my hand to grab his. Hesitantly, I gave him my hand and he beamed at me. Giving me a pull, he winked. "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." I just stared at him with wide, slightly confused, eyes.

Gaining my balance, I tried, in vain, to brush off some of the excess water clinging to my clothes. I made a face at just how wet I really was, but that reminded me of something. I turned to the twins and gave them a big smile. "Thanks for helping me guys. You get a free hug!" They looked happy at my praise till they realized I was approaching them with wide spread arms, soaking wet. They tried to high-tail it out of there, but yelped when I tackled them to the ground. They groaned, unhappy, as I squeezed them closer, laughing like a 2 year old. I got off of them and they sent me a half-hearted glare before sighing and getting up. I grinned at them.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned my attention to Kyoya, who was holding a bag out for me. "This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" He gave me a shit-eating grin as I checked inside the bag.

"Of course it is." I groaned. Of _course_ the only spear uniform they have is the monstrosity that is the girl's uniform. I glowered at Kyoya only for his smirk to grow. _The little effer did this on purpose! _Huffing in aggravation, I stomped off to the random changing room they have in here. "I'm changing." _I hate life._

Closing the curtain firmly, I sighed in exasperation as I slumped down. _Whatever. I give up. _Begrudgingly, I began to undress from the now very clingy uniform. I managed to peel off the coat and shirt only to pause at my muscle shirt. _Do I want to take this off? _I shrugged, deciding to try and wring out the excess water. I twisted the shirt with a little more force than necessary, still mad at Kyoya for making me wear the stupid yellowness. Flinging the shirt out, I started to put it back on when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I paused, staring at **that** spot. The marred tissue was pinker than my skin color, having healed with difficulty. My hand lightly traced the battle scar. I flinched at the onslaught of memories that forced there way into my mind. Shaking my head to dispel the unpleasantness, I continued to put on my shirt only to whip around at the sound of a voice.

"Cas, here you go. I brought you some towels..." I had yanked my shirt low enough to cover **that**, but not low enough to cover my bra. Tamaki stood frozen, staring at me in shock. The hand holding the curtain slipped and the curtain fell back into place with a _swish_. I flushed a deep shade of red that Crayola would be proud of and frantically shoved myself into the dress. "Cas." I heard Tamaki timidly ask. Still embarrassed and flustered, and trying to jam myself into the uniform, I snapped breathlessly. "What?"

It was silent for a moment before Tamaki replied. "So, you're a girl?" I paused in my rushing. "No shit Sherlock." I deadpanned. Sighing, my initial anger depleted and left me tired and slightly guilty. "Listen, Tamaki. Sorry I snapped at you. I was just surprised and embarrassed. I honestly don't care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl." I shoved the curtain aside and fiddled with the stupid ribbon. "As long as you see me as a person, then I'm happy." I glanced up at Tamaki and gave him a small smile. He jumped back and pointed frantically at me, jabbering on in gibberish with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." I jumped when Kyoya spoke up from his place to my right. _WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SNEAKING UP ON ME?! And you knew from the start you little turd. _

"Oh, yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru added from my left. I turned to find the rest of the Host Club standing there with smiles (except for Mori). I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said playfully, knowing that they all figured it out throughout the day. I turned my attention back to Tamaki. "Yah know, I have to say that you were pretty cool there earlier, Tamaki." Blondie immediately stopped freaking out and his whole head turned bright red as he covered his mouth, twitching slightly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya look behind him. "Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." I could heard the smirk in his voice. I snorted. _Yeah right._

I placed my hands in the classic thinking pose and tilted my head. "Being a host might be fun. It's hilarious to see the girls here go gaga like idiots." I placed my hands on my hips, head still tilted, and gave Tamaki a big smile. "I've always acted more like a boy anyway!"

* * *

**Ola! Hope you enjoyed the first installment of 'Replacement'. I'm really proud of myself for sticking with this and actually finishing something I started. Hopefully I'll update this ASAP, but no promises ^.^' Sorry.**

**Anywho, just to clear some things up, Casey is pronounced 'K-C' and Cas is pronounced like it is is Supernatural (pure coincidence, I assure you). And in case you didn't guess, the song that Cas played in the beginning was 'Sakura Kiss-string version'. One last thing, the cover is Cas when she smiles at her three costumers (i'll hopefully make a real cover at some point).**

**FINAL THING. I honestly can't decide who Cas is going to end up with, and I would love your input!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
